Only You
by Retardednoodleoid
Summary: SoraXRiku Starts off slow, but it's building.. trust me.. What would you do if your perfect day went totally wrong? Sora finds this out... the hard way. Going to propose to the love of his life.. Kairi, Sora finds out that she's cheating on him...
1. Perfect day gone wrong

The sun shown brightly through the half opened window. It's warm, inviting rays made the boy stir in his bed. A smile appeared on his face. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Today's the day!" he exclaimed. He got up and stretched.

The boy was about 6 feet tall, and he had gorgeous auburn hair. His eyes were of the purest blue imaginable. His body was a golden tan color, and well defined. Probably from all the days he had spent with his friends playing volleyball and blitz ball down at the beach. He was about 20 years old, and was always clean shaved.

He walked over to the window, and opened it the rest of the way. He took a deep breathe and smiled again as he looked out at the sun drenched ocean.

"Today's the day I ask Kairi to marry me," he exclaimed to himself. "Today's the day Kairi becomes my wife!"

He quickly got dressed, grabbed his shades and keys, and headed out the door. The day was perfect, and he couldn't have pictured a better one to make such a life-changing decision.

He got in his car and drove off to the jewelers. He walked in and saw his friend Wakka standing behind the counter. Wakka looked up and saw his friend. He smiled.

"Hey Sora. So, today's the day, huh?"

"Yep. And I couldn't have picked a better one!" Sora said. His smile was so big, it completely engulfed his face. "Is it ready?"

Wakka handed him a small, star shaped box.

"Have a look yourself."

Sora opened it. Inside, he found a ring with a beautifully cut diamond in the center, and two small, yellow, star shaped diamonds, one on each side of the center one.

"It's perfect," he said.

"Glad you like it. Did it myself."

"Well, let's just hope she likes it too."

"Good luck to you today Sora!"

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye."

With that, Sora pocketed the ring and walked out the door. He got into his car, and headed over to Kairi's house. _Nothing can go wrong today_, he thought.

* * *

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Inside, he heard shuffling and voices. _This is odd…_he thought. He knocked again. The door opened a crack, and from behind it came a small voice.

"Who is it?" asked the voice.

"Who do you think?" questioned Sora. Something was up. Usually, Kairi threw open the door and welcomed hi, with a passionate kiss and a loving embrace. _What's going on here?... _

"SORA!" Kairi exclaimed. There was a nervousness in her voice that he could not have mistaken for anything else but itself.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here?' What the hell is wrong with you?" With that, he looked her in the eye and began to push the door open.

"What's going on in here?" he demanded.

"N..N..Nothing! You just caught me at a bad time is all." Kairi answered quickly. _Too quickly.._

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Like I said, this isn't a good time." She started pushing the door closed, but Sora kept his firm grip on the door. He started to push back.

"It can't be THAT bad of a time. I AM your boyfriend after all. Nothing's too bad of a time." With that, he pressed the door completely open. He realized Kairi was naked.

Sora let a smile spread across his face.

"So, you WERE expecting me. What was up with the little game with the door?"

"Um…" Kairi began. But before she could say anymore, another voice broke in.

"What's going on in there?" It was a man's voice, and it sounded familiar to Sora. _No, please no…_ The man walked into the room, wearing only a pair of boxers. Sora felt like he was going to throw up. This guy was his best friend. His name was Riku. He had beautiful green eyes, ad flowing silver hair. He was slightly taller than Sora, and his body was a bit more toned and defined than his.

Sora turned his gaze to the ground. _No, no. It can't be… Riku? Why would he do something like this to me?_ He looked up and met Riku's wide, bewildered eyes.

"Sora!" he exclaimed. "I uh….um….." He couldn't even form a complete sentence. "Shit."


	2. Disturbing realities

"How long has this been going on?" Sora asked. "How long? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Kairi began to cry.

"I'm sorry Sora. I was going to do the right thing and end it between us, but I didn't want to hurt you. I know how much you love me, and how strong your feelings are. I didn't want you to go off and kill yourself or something. It's been going on for a while now. I'm so sorry!"

She kept staring at the floor. She had picked up a robe off the floor when Riku had first entered, and covered herself with it.

"You think this is a better way to find out?" Sora asked with calmness so filled with rage it sent shivers up her spine. "Sorry I intruded. Please, go back to whatever it was that you two…" He couldn't even finish. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

He turned to leave. _She's already broken your heart. Don't let her see you cry…_

"Sora waits!" Kairi stammered. He had already crossed the room and opened the door. He stood there a moment in silence, door knob in his hand and the door open. He shook his head, and walked out. He pulled the door shut behind him with such force, the window to the right of it cracked and objects sitting on the sill hit the floor with a crash. He got in his car and drove off, never looking back.

* * *

He drove down to the beach, and went to a secluded spot he used to bring Kairi. He also came here from time to time to think; like he did now. There was a tree that bent in the middle just right, and the trunk curved upwards and made the perfect seat.

Sora leaned against the tree, and sat there thinking. So many questions flowed through his head. So many left unsolved. And that's the way that they would forever remain. He never wanted to see her again.

He stayed there so long, he lost track of time. The sky was growing dark, and clouds began to accumulate overhead. But still, he stayed.

It began to rain, and so Sora finally got up and headed home. When he got there, the light on his answering machine was blinking. He pressed the button. **: Two new messages:**

"Sora…":**: Deleted:** He never wanted to hear her voice again.

**: Next message:**

"Hi Sora, its mom..." **Message skipped. End of messages. BEEP:**

Sora didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Usually, he would talk to Riku, but yeah. He threw himself facedown onto his bed. He let out all his tears and pain. He cried for hours. His whole life felt like it was being engulfed in darkness. Kairi was his light, and now, that light was gone. Kairi was gone. Forever.

He drifted off into sleep, but his dreams were nightmares filled with the painful thoughts and memories of the day.

* * *

A few days went by, and his life began to drift back into a some-what normal state. One day, he saw Riku, but he turned and began walking the other way, Riku had seen him first however, and started running to catch up with him.

"Hey, Sora. Wait up!" he shouted. Sora kept walking, ignoring his former friend.

"SORA!" Riku was next to him now, but still, Sora refused to acknowledge him.

"Look dude, I'm sorry. She said that she was through with you. She said she would take care of the break up and all that a while ago. And you know how I feel about her…" Riku pleaded.

Sora had enough. He balled his hands into tight fists. He turned and looked at Riku, and then delivered the hardest punch he had ever thrown. Even Riku's fast reflexes couldn't dodge it. Sora hit him hard square in the jaw, and there was the sound of bones cracking.

"You knew how I felt about her you shit head! I've been with her for 4 ½ years! Don't give me any of this bullshit. You're supposed to be my FRIEND you ass wipe! 'I should know how you feel about her'? FUCK YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! You took away the best thing I ever had. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Throughout the whole thing, Sora had been going crazy on Riku. He was beating him with his fists, and had begun to kick him.

"Look, I had reasons!" shouted Riku, who was beginning to show the impact of Sore's blows.

"What the hell kind of reason could you have for taking away my happiness; my light?"

"I love you!"


	3. Flashback day of the paopu

At this, Sora was struck dumb. He stopped beating Riku, and stood, thrown by what he had just heard.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I… I love you Sora." Riku was holding his ribs. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth. His left eye was swollen and starting to turn blue.

"I love you Sora. I have for a long time now. And that's the truth. The real truth. I feel nothing for her, only you. Always you."

"You're not gay!" Sora screamed. "This is all just made up bullshit to take the heat off of you."

"No, Sora, I'm serious. I knew I have to get you and Kairi apart somehow, but I never thought it would happen like this. But once it did, I knew you'd never be able to forgive her."

"So, this was all YOU?" Sora began kicking Riku back down to the floor.

"Sora, please. Don't you remember that one day? The day with the paopu?"

_**

* * *

Flashback - - - 5 years ago**_

Riku and Sora ran down the beach. The day was hot and the sand was warm beneath their feet.

"Last one there's a rotten paopu fruit!" Riku shouted back to Sora.

"No fair! You're way ahead, and you can run way faster than me!"

"Then I guess you lose." Riku smiled.

Sora didn't want to lose… again. He pushed his legs as hard as he could, and began moving faster. He was almost caught up with Riku, when his foot hit something, and he went sailing. He landed in the sand, face first.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What was that?" he got up and went to find what his foot had struck. Sticking out of he ground was a half-buried paopu fruit.

"What's this doing here?" Sora questioned. He bent down and picked it up.

"No clue. We should probably head back soon. I'm getting hungry."

"You're right. Let's go."

"Or, we could split that." Riku said pointing to the ripe friut in Sora's hands.

"Dude, you know the legend..."

"Yeah, but that's just superstition. And I don't think I can make it all the way back home without something in me. Do you really believe in all the stuff anyways? It's just a fruit after all."

"I guess you're right. And home IS pretty far away… so, split it?"

"Yeah." Sora tried to break the fruit in half, but it couldn't be broken. This confused both of them. The fruit was so squishy and ripe. Why wouldn't it break?

"Give it here." Riku tried, but still, it refused to break.

"Try biting it." Sora suggested. Rica stuck an end of the fruit in his mouth and bit down. Sure enough, he could bite through it. Juice flowed down his chin.

"Well, there you have it," he said smiling with a mouthful of paopu. He motioned to Sora with the fruit. Sora took it and bit into it. Flavor surged into his mouth, as juice flowed down his throat. The fruit was orgasmic… maybe a little too orgasmic. He felt a small tingle in his pants. He didn't know why.

He swallowed the fruit with a gulp.

"I feel a little funny…" he said. Hormones and testosterone began pulsating through his entire body.

"Yeah, same here." Riku said while taking another bite. He passed it back to Sora, who ate more too. Soon, his loins were aching. He was getting really horny… and he still had no clue why. _What the hell is going on here?_

"What exactly is the legend again?" Riku asked. He was becoming overwhelmed by the urge to hump something.

"Something about something about you and whoever you share it with," answered Sora, who, by this time, was so horny he could barely think. He looked at Riku, and Riku looked at him. He dropped the remaining portion of the fruit, and began to move closer to Sora. He placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, and leaned in and kissed him. When he realized what he was doing, he jumped back. Sora did too, and they were both overwhelmed.

"That was weird..." said Sora.

"Yeah..." agreed Riku.

And with that, simultaneously, they both lunged at each other. Their lips met, and their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouth.

Riku ran his hands down Sora's golden body. He dug his nail into Sora's sides. At this, Sora moaned in pleasure. Riku's hands maneuvered their way into Sora's swim trunks, and quickly found his impressive erection that was forming.

At Riku's touch, Sora gasped. Riku began running his hand up and down Sora's hard cock. Sora's hips began to thrust into each of Riku's movements. Soon, he came. Hard. He looked up at Riku, and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

He pounced on top of Riku, and began massaging his bulge. He left little bite marks all down Riku's chest and stomach, and then began undoing Riku's shorts with his teeth. As soon as they were undone, Riku's erection sprang out like a jack-in-the-box. Sora massaged Riku's cock until Riku started moaning. Then, he bent down and enclosed Riku's penis in his mouth. His tongue whipped around Riku's dick while bobbing his head up and down. Riku gasped in utter pleasure, and soon came in a huge squirt of manly hood. Sora swallowed the juices in his mouth and lay down next to Riku.

"What was that?" Riku asked.

"A blowjob stupid." Sora teased.

"Not that, the whole thing that just happened."

"I have no clue. But I don't think we should ever mention it again."

"Agreed."

_**End flashback**_


	4. Confessions of a desperate heart

Sora stared down at Riku, whose face was beginning to swell.

"How dare you bring that up! We swore never to speak of it again! And don't try to change the subject. What does THAT have to do with anything?"

"I've never forgotten it. How it felt so… right. I wanted to be with you Sora. I was going to talk to you about it, but then Kairi showed up. You guys got close, and then started dating. I tried to forget, but I couldn't. So I waited. I was waiting for the day you and Kairi broke up. But time passed, and kept passing. You guys seemed to be getting closer. Then, when you started talking about marriage a few months back, I was crushed."

He paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"But I kept my cool, and tried to be happy for you. Then, one day, Kairi mentioned that she was getting bored. She said she wanted to try new things with new people. Inside, I agreed with her. If you guys broke up, then I might have a shot. But I knew how happy she made you. So I stood up for you. I wanted you to be happy. I tried to convince her to stay with you."

He paused again and looked up at Sora.

"But she wouldn't listen. She knew he couldn't break up with you. You would die. But she couldn't JUST be with you anymore. I saw this as a window of opportunity. But before I could even make a move, she threw herself at me. I knew it was wrong, and I didn't enjoy it took much. My only thought was, if some way, I _could_ get you guys apart, then I would try. Then, I would get my chance. So, I went along with it for a while, and then, yeah, you know…"

Riku rose to his feet and leaned against a wall. Sora looked so freaked out.

"When you walked in, my heart skipped. You had finally caught her. I' not the only one she's been with. There was also Leon, and cloud. And then there was also this gang bang at Ansem's house. I thought I had finally gotten my chance. But it seems pretty clear now that my chance has long drifted away."

He looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me? You're my best friend..." Sora asked after a moment of silence.

"Would you have believed me?"

"Probably not." Sora stared at his feet. What could he say? So, Riku wasn't the only one? He had been betrayed by so many he knew. Why was the world against him? Riku walked over to sora and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He said with pure sympathy.

Sora threw his arms around Riku and cried. Riku embraced Sora, not knowing what to do.

**_

* * *

Later at Sore's apartment_**

"How could I be so blind?" Sora sobbed. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Sshhh... it's not your fault. Shit happens." Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder reassuringly.

"But it always happens to me! This just isn't fair!" tears continued rolling down Sora's cheeks.

"Nothing's ever fair. That's the way life is. Oh, Sora, please stop crying. You're going to make me cry too!"

Riku felt so bad watching the love of his life crying his eyes out. His heart yearned to comfort him. He wrapped Sora in his arms and caressed the back of his head.

"Take deep breaths and please try to calm down." Riku was steadily getting more and more worried.

"You're hella gonna dehydrate yourself ya know." He said trying to lighten the mood. Sora laughed slightly, and returned Riku's embrace.

Once he had finally calmed down, Sora sat back and looked at Riku. His eyes were swollen and red from crying. A small smile came across his face.

"Life sure does suck, huh?" he shook his head. Not in disbelief, but just in utter realization of how much time of his life he had wasted on Kairi. When he enlightened Riku of this, Riku shook his head.

"No, you didn't waste time on her. You just gained experience that you will take with you into future relationships form now on. Don't look at it as wasted time, but rather a lesson. You learned things about yourself and the people around you; and also the true nature of those people. You can now see and judge people for who they truely are."

Sora thought this over for a moment.

"Well, you were one of those people. How am I supposed to think of you now?"

Riku raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"However you want to. I'll understand however you choose to see me."

He looked down at his hands and nestled them in his lap. Sora placed his hand on top of Riku's. Riku looked up and met Sora's eyes.

"Riku, I don't hate you. Even though I should. I just can't bring myself to. I've known you forever. And even though I'm hurt that you would do something like that, (Riku looks down again. Sora reaches over and raises Riku's head) at the same time, I'm glad you helped to open my eyes to what she was doing."

Riku smiled at Sora.

"Thank you Riku."

Tears swelled up in Riku's eyes. He was so glad Sora wasn't deserting him. Sora actually forgave him and to top it all off, his actually thanked him! Again, they embraced each other. But this time, Riku felt Sora kiss him on the forehead.

Riku looked up at Sora.


	5. Darkness Evaded

Sora looked down and met Riku's eyes. Almost as if they each had been pushed by some mystical force, their faces came together, and their lips met. They both yearned for more. Soon, their lips parted, and their tongues clashed.

Riku pulled Sora closer to him. Sora's hand began to creep up Riku's neck, pulling his lips closer.

Slowly, Riku's hand began to slither down Sora's side. As if awakening from a trance, Sora pulled away from Riku, and stood up, taking a few steps backward.

"What the…" Riku stammered.

Sora wrapped his arms around himself and held himself in a tight hug.

"You need to go," he said calmly. Riku sat with a startled look on his face.

"What the hell was _that_?" Riku demanded. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"

Sora just stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this. Not now. I need to think… I need… space." Sora was trying to get his thought straight.

"Space! You need space?" Riku was getting really pissed off now. _How could Sora just play me like that?_

"Fine. I'll give you your space. I'll give you all the space you need!" And with that, he got up and headed for the door. "But don't come crawling to me when you realize that you've made a big mistake! Because I won't be there for you to take advantage of!"

And with that, he threw open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Sora sank to his knees, still hugging himself, and cried. For the second time in his life, he felt like his world was being engulfed in darkness.

­

* * *

As Riku walked down the street, he realized what an idiot he had been. The last of the sun's rays began to dip down behind the horizon. Huge, dark clouds were forming overhead. Riku began to shiver, and finally found his car parked on the street. As he stepped in, rain began to fall, in huge wake of water.

He pulled on his jacket and started his car. As he drove off, he couldn't help but wonder about this weird weather change. He decided not to pay too much attention to it. He shook it off, and thought about what had just happened with Sora. He thought about how he had poured his heart out, and how Sora had just taken advantage of his feelings and his weakness towards him.

He continued pondering about the events that had happened and all that had taken place. A lone tear trailed down his cheek, and Riku felt his heart being ripped apart. He kept driving, as the rain beat down on his car. He pulled up to his house, and walked up the front steps. He stood there a moment, thinking if he should go back and talk to Sora.

He decided against it, and unlocked his door. As he walked in, he glanced over at his machine, but there was no blinking light. He sighed. _Was I really expecting there to be something? What else is there to be said? He's chosen what he wants, and I have to learn to live with his decision. What else can I do? _

He walked into his room, and peeled off his wet clothes. He laid on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. Sleep came and captured him soon, though his dreams were filled with darkness.

* * *

Sora sat there. He had stopped crying. He looked down at his hands and sighed. He pulled himself up off the floor. While down there, he had thought about a lot. Him and Kairi, the pain, Riku…. _Riku. How could I do that to him? Does this mean I really have feelings for Riku? After all this time, has it always been him? _

For as long as he could remember, he had always felt something inside of him, but he had never really known what it was. When he was younger, he always thought it was an organ malfunction… but there had never been anything wrong with him. It was this internal feeling of something missing. But whenever he was around Riku, it had always disappeared. He had never really paid attention to it before.

But now, it was worse than ever. It felt as if his heart was pounding against his chest, trying to escape. As if it wanted to go to Riku. Sora put his hands to his chest, as if trying to hold it in.

He looked up at the door, wanting to see Riku. But he had left hours ago. He knew Riku wouldn't be walking through it any time soon.

Finally, he made up his mind. Something had to be done, and he knew exactly what. He had sorted out his feelings, and was certain of what he felt. And he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip past him. Because if he didn't take the chance now, he knew he would never get it again.

He stepped out of his house into the cold, pouring down rain. He began to run. He didn't have time to find his keys, so he ran. He ran the entire 8 ½ miles to Riku's house.

* * *

Sora looked up at the door. He knew it would be locked, and Riku was probably in bed. So he walked around to the other side of the house and found Riku's bedroom window. He tried to open it, but it was locked too. So he began knocking on it.

Startled by a strange noise, Riku awoke. He opened his eyes, and lay there listening. The rain was still coming down hard on the roof, and at first he thought that's where the noise was coming from. But as he listened closer, it was a banging on his window. He got up and crossed the room, pulled back the curtains, and jumped back in surprise.

There, standing outside his window, was a soaked-to-the-bone Sora. His normally spiky hair was now drenched and clinging to his face.

Riku quickly opened the window, and stared, wide-eyed, at the boy in front of him.

"Sora! What are you… why ar… how di…" Riku tried to form a complete sentence, but he could not. He was struck dumb by the sight of the one he loved, soaking wet and dripping.

"Riku, I…" Sora began. He had thought about what he wanted to say the whole run here. But now, he couldn't think of a single word that he had come up with. He began breathing heavily, the burden of the run finally catching up with him.

He grabbed the window sill to balance himself. He began getting dizzy, and his legs felt like they were going to give out under him.

"Where's your… you didn't RUN all the way here did you?" Riku stammered. Sora nodded his head.

"I.. had.. to.. get.. here.. as soon.. as.. I.. could.." he stated in between breathes.

"Wouldn't a car have been faster?" Riku questioned. Sora looked up at him and smiled. _God, that smile…wow, his face is really red. _

"I couldn't find my keys, heh heh" Sora laughed. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"Um, do you want to come in Sora? You're already pretty wet, and you're just kinda getting wetter by standing there, if it's possible."

Sora blushed. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Riku held out his hand and pulled sora in through his window. Once he was in, Riku ran to get him some towels. Sora had just come in, and already there was a fat puddle on the floor. He pulled off his jacket and t-shirt by the time Riku got back. Riku stared at his water covered body glistening in the bedroom light. _Damn, he's SO hot! _

He handed Sora a couple of towels.

"Thanks" Sora replied.

"No problem." Riku answered. Sora sat on a chair and pulled off his shoes and socks. As he went to undo his pants, he paused. He looked over at Riku, who then turned away, blushing, having been caught staring at him.

"I could leave if you want," he said, still blushing.

"Oh…no. It's ok." Sora replied. He took one of the towels, and wrapped it around his waist. Then, he undid his pants from underneath, and slipped them off.

_What a tease! _Riku though. He bit his bottom lip, holding back the sudden urge to jump on Sora. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the other boy staring back at him.

"Um, what do I do with these?" he asked holding up the clothes wrapped in towels. He still had the one around his waist.

Riku took a quick look up and down Sora's body before taking the clothes from him and running out of the room. Sora heard the sound of a drier kicking on, and he walked over to Riku's dresser. He stared at the variety of boxers and such, and was taking out a pair when Riku came back in.

"If you wanted a token, all you had to do was ask" Riku said with a small grin on his face. Sora pulled out a pair of red checkered boxers and spun them on his finger.

"I think I'll take these" he replied. And with that, he turned, and dropped his towel. Riku stood in awe of Sora's marvelous body. He couldn't hold back his urge any longer. He lunged at Sora, grasping him from behind, and dragging his nails into Sora's sides.

Sora's head crashed into Riku's shoulder as a moan of pleasure escaped his lips.

"Riku… wait… I have… stuff… to tell you…" he said fighting back the urges. He stepped away from Riku and pulled the boxers on. Riku let his arms drop to his sides in defeat.

Sora walked over and sat on Riku's bed. Riku's anger from before began to built back up as he sat next to Sora. _First all the shit before and now he's teasing me again? What the hell could he have to say to me now?_

"After you left, I did some thinking," Sora began. "The moment you walked out my door, I felt like I lost everything. My heart slammed into my chest, as if trying to escape from the mistakes my body had made. I sat on the floor for hours, and I realized something."

He stopped for a moment and looked into Riku's eyes. He could sense anger mixing with confusion and curiosity.


End file.
